1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to skin rejuvenation and, more particularly, to a system and method for rejuvenating facial skin and skin on other parts of the body as well.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a wide variety of compositions and treatments have been employed for rejuvenating the skin to give it a more youthful appearance. Older skin does not regenerate itself as quickly as younger skin, and aging brings undesirable changes in the tone and texture of the skin. In addition, collagen and elastin fibers in the underlying layers of the skin tend to weaken and deteriorate with age, causing the skin to lose elasticity and sag as well as developing unsightly lines and wrinkles.